The Fox and the Crow
by Anastacia Lynn
Summary: Youko Kurama meets Sailor Scouts from a different Galaxy such as Sailor Coronis. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and the Crow**

**By Anastacia Lynn**

**Chapter One**

I do **_NOT_** own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon. I do own Sailor E'Lion.

This is my first solid fanfiction so be nice and please review.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sailor E'Lion walked through the tiny village and took a deep breath. It truly was a beautiful day and it was making her sick, she couldn't stand nice weather. She took another deep breath and went to buy the herb she was looking for. She found the herbs at the house of a poor family who lived at the mercy of their lord who took most of their crops for himself. Knowing this Sailor E'Lion discreetly passed them extra gold. Now having the herbs that would heal the sick creatures of E'Lion Empire, which was being plagued by a ravishing disease, Sailor E'Lion began to leave when an unexpected scream broke out and suddenly the village was being attacked by hoards of youkai thieves.

"Just perfect," she said aloud. "So much for a short and easy mission."

The demons were quickly surrounding the village cutting off all escape routes. 'Damn,' she thought. 'Now there is no one way to get out without killing someone.'

Then there was a sudden silence. Out of the shadows stepped a handsome man with silver hair and golden eyes. He had a fox's ears and tail.

'He must be a youko,' Sailor E'Lion thought.

Youko sneered at the villagers from the shadows. How dare they look content while he was miserable. He would make them pay. Oh, would he make them pay.

Giving the order as he stared patiently, like an avenging angel giving judgment, he heard the screams ring out as blood was spilled. After half the youkai in the village had been slaughtered by his youkai he stepped out of the shadows.

He stood watching the youkai from the village tremble, wordlessly begging him to spare their lives. 'Spare them' he thought with contempt. 'Why should I spare lives that I have no use for.' He signaled to his band of thieves to move in and kill.

One of the elder youkai of the village saw this and spoke out. "Please spare us, we will give you anything, just please spare our lives."

"What do you have among you that I haven't already stolen," he sneered.

"Our women, Great Sir," said another elder, too worried about his own life to worry about the innocent women. "They are great beauties and can please you well."

Youko smiled at this. The women were beautiful but... "What makes you think that I can't kill you all and just take the women?"

The villagers had nothing to say.

Youko smirked and was about to signal his men when a noise caught his ears. It was faint, but he still caught the sound of a disinterested yawn. His face darkened in anger. How dare anyone of them act like this when he was about to have them all destroyed by his men. _He_ would kill the insolent fool who dared yawn when he was about to kill all of the villagers, even if it was one of his own men.

Youko took a quick scan through the village and saw a suspicious looking character in a hooded cloak. He walked with a deadly swagger over to the figure and stopped. "Are you the one who yawned?" he asked, just a little too nicely. The hood bobbed up and down, a reply he was sure meant yes. "Why may I ask, did you feel the need to yawn?"

The figure reached up and pulled back its hood, to reveal a women with wavy brown hair streaked with gold. Her irises were mint, her pupils silver. She was tall and slim with beautiful curves. She was gorgeous. "Because," the women answered, "I'm bored"

Sailor E'Lion put her hood up as the slaughter began, knowing that she was to be under cover. She watched as the people huddled together in fear. 'Idiots,' she thought. 'Being afraid of these wimps; how pathetic!'

The youko looked at the villagers with pure loathing in his eyes. Then the village elder told the thief to take the women and to spare the mens lives.

It was almost enough to make her growl. Almost. Instead she let a long yawn. She watched as the youko stalked over to her with a stare that promised death. He then asked if she was the one who yawned. She nodded and he asked why. She answered truthfully that she was bored.

She smirked at the Youko's enraged expression. She tried her best not to laugh, but she failed miserably. She let out a loud guffaw.

Youko Kurama heard her laughter and glared. 'How dare this wretch laugh, he thought. 'I will enjoy killing her.'

"Who are you, bitch, Youko sneered.

Now it was Sailor E'Lion's turn to give a murderous glare. How dare this worthless yuokai call her a bitch.

"I'm sorry sir," she said sweetly, "but bitch means that I'm a canine. Too bad I'm a feline and that makes me a queen." Then she smiled at his anger adding insult to injury.

"How dare you," the youkai next to him spat. "You are talking to the greatest thief in all of Makai, Youko Kurama."

Sailor E'Lion turned to the other youkai. Her eyes seemed to glow. The youkai gasped and started clawing at his chest. Suddenly his heart exploded out of his chest and hit Youko Kurama in the face.

"Grab her," Youko yelled

The gang of demons began to surround her. Before they could completely cut off her escape, she vanished.

Youko Kurama took a deep breath catching the woman's sent. She was fast but he was just as fast, if not faster. He would just have to follow her and discover who she was. He would not fail to find out.

Giving orders to his band of youkai thieves to kill the villagers and then return to the hideout; he left to follow the mystery woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox and the Crow**

**By Anastacia Lynn**

**Chapter Two**

I do **NOT** own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Sailor E'Lion.

Sailor E'Lion walked through the forest to the temporary base, still aggravated over her run in with the Makai thieves. As she was walking she stepped in a puddle which instantly had a dainty yet strong hand come out and grab her ankle trying to knock her off her feet.

"Quit it, Siren," Sailor E'Lion growled. Yet the hand remained locked around her ankle. So, she pulled a black bag from her belt and held it up high. "I'm warning you! I won't hesitate to pour this on you!"

Almost instantly the hand shot back in to the puddle and the water gathered together and became the solid mass of Sailor Mermaid, who was tall and curvy with long, thick, wavy, raven locks with aqua blue streaks. She also had fish scales here and there on her body, like a patch on her stomach and her upper arms.

"Oh, come on," whined Mermaid. "Can't you have some fun."

"Fun would be to kick your ass."

"You're a party pooper, you know that?"

Another growl issued from Sailor E'Lion's throat.

Youko Kurama had been following the woman for half a day, it was beginning to get dark, before she finally stopped. He watched as the watery hand tried to throw the her to the ground and couldn't help but wonder what was in the bag she held up. It almost shocked him when a women materialized from the water... almost. This woman was as beautiful as the other woman, if not more so.

These two women were exquisite beyond compare. They had amazing bodies, long legs, and shapely curves. Even just standing there they looked seductive. He imagined it was pheromones that most demons put off.

Suddenly another woman appeared from the air, literally. She was a bit mousy in size but still a looker. She had pale blond hair with emerald green streaks. He watched as the three women talked and the mousy and aquatic women were given orders by the woman who still wore her hooded cloak. All three women nodded their heads and the two were off at break-neck speed.

Just as Sailor E'Lion was about to let the shit hit the fan with Sailor Mermaid, the air condensed and took the form of Sailor Chuu. Sailor Chuu was a great agent to the E'Lion Empire because of her ability to become one with the air around her. Though she was a bit of a practical joker, she was extremely reliable.

"Where is Crow?" Sailor E'Lion asked, referring to her best friend and second-in-command, Sailor Coronis

"She's in the lake taking a bath," answered Sailor Chuu.

"Thanks Mouse. We need to move quickly. I have the last herb for the cure but we must find someone to make the potion."

"We understand," the other two stated in unison.

"Good, now there may be a Makai thief after me, but I am sure Crow and I can handle him. Mouse, I want you and Siren to find an Apothecary we need this potion made if all we have is to survive."

All three women nodded in understanding. If the Empire and all its inhabitants, with their vast magickal knowledge, were to survive then this cure must be delivered.

Sailor E'Lion watched the two leave and went to wait for Crow to finish her bath. 'It is too bad that Cat (a.k.a. Sailor Mau) was ill or else she could have made the cure,' she thought. Cat was also the lover of Sailor E'Lion's twin brother Angelus. Sailor E'Lion feared for her brother's safety though it would be a cold day in hell before she admitted it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox and the Crow**

**By Anastacia Lynn**

**Chapter Three**

I do **NOT** own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon. I do own Sailor E'Lion.

Sailor E'Lion sat against a tree waiting for Sailor Coronis to finish her bath. It had been fifteen minutes since Sailor Chuu and Sailor Mermaid had left, and Sailor E'Lion was beginning to get impatient.

'Why is Crow taking so long?' Sailor E'Lion thought. 'Is she trying to drown herself or some thing?' Out loud she yelled, "Hurry your feathered ass up!"

She herd a curse and then the sound of someone ducking under water. Growling she went to the other side of the tree and looked for Sailor Coronis in the lake. Not being able to see her she threw a dagger in, hoping to draw her friend out. It worked a little too well.

Sailor Coronis, a.k.a. Crow, heard Sailor E'lion's growling yell and cursed, then ducked under water. When suddenly a dagger came hurtling in to the water and landing on the lake floor, handle up, just barely missing her head. She jumped out of the water with a loud shriek as she mentally cursed her friend and her friend's inpatients.

"What was that for?" Crow yelled.

"You were taking to long," Sailor E'Lion answered.

Mumbling about her friends patients, or lack there of, Sailor Coronis sauntered up the bank to her clothes, unaware of the, lust filled, golden eyes watching her from the trees.

Youko sat watching the women whose hood was up again; she seemed to be growing agitated. She yelled for someone called Crow to hurry up. Then she went to the other side of the tree she was leaning against, pulled out a dagger and threw it in to the water.

Then came the greatest shock of his life. Out of the water came the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She came out of the water with a loud shriek that nearly broke his ear drums.

She was beautiful though, by the gods was she beautiful. She had the perfect body, breasts that weren't overly large, a slightly rounded tummy, and hips just the right size to bear young... preferably his. Her skin was just slightly tanned and set off perfectly with her raven hair with red streaks.

He watched as this new mystery woman got dressed in what looked like a red leotard with crow feathers coming off the hips and knee thigh high red silhouette heeled boots.

Crow walked up the river bank then got dressed. She mumbled a little spell and then tapped her head twice with her index finger. Almost instantly her hair went up into it's usual double bun style with the fabric coverings. (A.N. Think Chun Li's hair style from Street Fighter II only Crow's are red instead of blue)

After being fully dressed she went to the other side of the tree and gave Sailor E'Lion her most fierce scowl. She then open her mouth, ready to give her leader Hell.

Suddenly Sailor E'Lion took a deep sniff and said with frown, "Someone is here."

Crow was on the alert "Who?" she whispered.

Another sniff. "I'm not sure, but it might be the _master thief_ I ran into at the village."

Crow bit back a laugh at the sarcastic way her friend and leader said master thief. Her and her friend knew there were few who could match wits with The Sailor Coronis as a thief. The only problem was that many tried, because few knew of who she was, or what she stole. Mostly because she left nothing behind. It was her calling card, no prints, no magic residue, no... anything. Sailor E'Lion mocked that this youkai thought he was a _master thief_.

Crow's leader and friend, who was the assassin of the group, killed anyone in the way of their missions. Not that there usually was anyone in the way Siren (Sailor Mermaid) made a good distraction. While Mouse (Sailor Chuu) was the strategist of each mission. And last but not least was Cat (Sailor Mau) who would stay back at their temporary base and wait to heal any and all injuries.

Crow was quickly brought back to her senses when an extremely attractive youko came waltzing out of the woods like he owned the place. Guys like that set both her and Sailor E'Lion's teeth on edge.

"Well hello there, Beautiful."


End file.
